dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ghost
Ghosts (ゴースト) are spirits of deceased persons that come from the Other World to haunt the living.Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, 2004 Ghosts usually make minor appearances in the ''Dragon Ball'' anime series, but they often appear as enemies in ''Dragon Ball'' video games. Overview In Dragon Ball, a small white and pink ghost named Ghost Usher works for Fortuneteller Baba. In Dragon Ball Z, a ghost is seen working as a waiter in the café where the Guide who took Goku to the start of the Snake Way meets Fortuneteller Baba in order to give her Goku's message for Master Roshi (which reaches him via Kami and Yajirobe). Souls appear in the Other World, most often waiting in front of King Yemma's Check-In Station, sightseeing in Hell, or in Heaven. During the Garlic Jr. Saga, ghosts are seen on Earth after Garlic Jr. released the Black Water Mist. Dr. Raichi's super computer Hatchiyack is able to "revive" enemies of the Saiyans in the form of Ghost Warriors. Gotenks uses a technique called Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack to created ghost versions of himself. Super Buu also uses this technique. The Kamikaze Ghosts are somewhat intelligent and extremely dangerous beings created by the user's ki, which resembles the user in personality and appearance. They are touch sensitive and explode the second they touch something, including each other. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight/Hikou' – The ghosts are capable of flight, either through ki or due to their ghostly nature. *'Self-Destruct' – The signature ability of a Kamikaze Ghost. *'Kamehameha' – The Kamikaze Ghosts summoned by Super Buu are able to use this attack. **'Chasing Kamehameha' – The Kamikaze Ghosts summoned by Super Buu use this variation. *'Masenko' – The Kamikaze Ghosts summoned by Super Buu are able to use this attack. Called Galick Gun in certain dubs. Video game appearances Krillin and another man appear as ghosts in King Piccolo's mansion in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu. Several types of Ghost Warriors are enemies in Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. Spirits in Hell are enemies in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku. Ghost enemies that look similar to Ghost Usher apprear in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury (along with stronger Phantom and Poltergeist variants, which have a pink tone and a blue tone respectively), in the 4th and 6th chapters of Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, and in the Fire Cave and Pilaf's Castle in Dragon Ball: Origins. Lantern Ghost/'Ship Ghost'/'Patrol Ghost' and Ghost Pot/'Head Ghoul'/'Death Sentence' are enemies in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Spirits also appear in Hell in this game, but not as enemies. Also, in both Attack of the Saiyans and Dragon Ball Online, Ghost Usher and green ghosts similar to Ghost Usher work for Fortuneteller Baba at her palace. Gotenks' ghosts appear in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, and the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series in the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. Gallery See also *Gotenks Kamikaze Ghost (Collectibles) *Super Buu Kamikaze Ghost (Collectibles) References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Monsters